


Nat Steals Everyone's Clothes

by ThatOneSmolFangirl



Series: Domestic Avenger Family [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Bruce loves fluffy socks, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Nat steals clothes, Other, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSmolFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneSmolFangirl
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory. Nat ends up stealing various articles of all the Avengers' clothing to wear. No one dares to challenges her.





	Nat Steals Everyone's Clothes

It’s true. 

Steve was the first to notice, walking in on Nat watching T.V in one of his hoodies pulled over her knees. Before he could make a remark about the strangeness of it, Nat met his eyes and stared him down, issuing a silent challenge to see what would happen if he judged her. After a minute of silence, Steve gestured broadly toward the hoodie, and mumbled something about it being his, expecting her to apologize and return it. Nat simply raised her eyebrows, a silent “Whatcha gonna do about it?” in the air, and Steve immediately dropped the subject, joining her on the couch to watch a movie, and vowing to buy another jacket soon, because no way he was going to start a fight with her over that.

Tony was the second to discover Nat’s new hobby, by asking Jarvis where his favorite “Black Sabbath” shirt was, and to get it to him now. Jarvis had simply responded, “It is in Ms. Romanoff’s closet sir. Would you like me to instruct her to bring it to the lab?” Tony shook his head, slightly confused, but very sure he did not want to attempt to take back his shirt. Especially since he could simply have a new one within an hour. As an afterthought, Tony pulled up a virtual copy of his closet, pulling out a few shirts he didn’t wear that much anyway, “Jarvis. Have Pepper deliver these shirts to Ms. Romanoff’s room would ya? The real ones, not the digital copies.” Jarvis responded quickly, and if he were real, Tony could tell he would be smiling, “Right away sir.” 

Thor was walking around Avengers tower, searching for his cape. It was almost noon, and Thor wanted to wear it when he visited Asgard at one. His cape had been missing for a couple days now, and he was beginning to grow concerned, for he did not have an extra on Earth. Thor asked each of the Avengers, but nobody seemed to have seen it. The last person Thor could ask was Nat, but there was no response when he knocked on her door. He walked in quietly, planning to look around while she was gone, unaware of most earth etiquette, but stopped in the doorway when he saw Nat curled up on her bed, napping quietly and using Thor’s cape as a blanket. He backed out of the room, smiling gently. He could get another cape. Whatever had to be done so he did not have to wake her up when she looked close to being peaceful.

Bruce adored his collection of fluffy socks, and as much as the Avengers teased him for it, he continued to wear them daily. So on Sunday morning, when he couldn’t find any of them, he was justifiably grumpy. He walked downstairs into the kitchen, finding Nat sitting on the counter reading a breakfast cookbook, something she had been experimenting with lately, legs dangling over the edge. But Bruce was mainly focused on her bright blue, extra thick, limited edition fluffy socks. He stood in the doorway for a full 30 seconds debating on asking for them back, before he made the safest choice and settled for helping her make chocolate chip pancakes. He assumed she had the rest of them as well but was pleasantly surprised to find out there were a couple pairs that were just in the wash. He never mentioned it.

Clint and Nat usually go jogging together in the morning, to get some exercise, as well as some peace and quiet outside of the tower. They often stop at a coffee shop on the way back and talk about their lives outside of the Avengers. Natasha often begged for details about Clint’s kids, and he was always happy to surrender to her wishes. But before they even started running, Clint’s hyper-observant self, noticed that Nat was wearing his Hogwarts sweatpants, that had the crest on both pockets. Glancing back up at her face, she looked away cooly, and Clint had a funny feeling that if he asked for them back, she would return them. Instead, he motioned to start jogging, a mutual understanding between the two of them that it was okay. It also gave Clint a chance to buy some new Hufflepuff ones.

Most of the other Avengers suffered the loss of some of their clothing, and although they all took it very differently, none of them tried very hard to get their clothes back, for various reasons.

A couple weeks later, Nat had run out to pick up some takeout, and the Avengers were all hanging around the living room, taking this time to talk about Nat’s clothing. Vision, the only one so far to escape unscathed, spoke up, “I think that it is possible she may be trying to establish dominance over the rest of us,” Bruce responded begrudgingly, bare feet on the ground, “She’s succeeding,” Everyone nodded, but said nothing else, and began to choose a movie.

And as much as the Avengers complained, Nat often found t-shirts, sweaters, capes, and even fuzzy socks outside her door. Even when Peter dropped by the tower, he would bring one of his baseball hats to deliver to her. And although she never directly voiced her appreciation, the other Avengers often found cookies or brownies outside their door, with a delicate heart in the corner drawn in frosting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for the positive response on my other Avengers fic, it means the world to me!!


End file.
